La Likoina
by Eyedragon
Summary: Inspirado en la Iliada y la Eneida. Luna desea ser madre y hará todo para lograr, sin importarle que a su pueblo tenga que dejar.


**La Likoina.**

 **De**

 **Eyedragon Ancalagon.**

 **Inspirado en la Ilíada de Homero y la Eneida de Virgilio.**

 **Canto 1.**

Oh, santo padre, santo padre, escucha mi canto y responde mi pregunta — Dijo Luna, la de la noche hermosa. — Santo padre, preséntate ante mí y respóndeme.

3- Odín, el semental de fiera melena respondió desde los cielos: Oh, dulce hija, dulce hija, ¿Por qué me llamas? ¿Qué es lo que te aflige?

5- Luna, la de la noche hermosa, respondió. — Oh amado padre, envíame tu sabiduría y complace mi deseo, tengo poder y todo aquello que he de desear, salgo una cosa, un hijo propio.

7- Odín, el de fiera melena vio los brillantes ojos de su hija y respondió: Un hijo deseas, un hijo quieres, yo pregunto ¿Por qué me lo pides? Busca un hombre, que te lo de él. Pues esto yo no tengo porque dártelo. — Dijo Odín, el de fiera melena.

10- Luna, la de la hermosa noche, respondió. — No deseo amar a un hombre, quiero amar a un niño, un niño al que proteger, al que mimar, pero sobre todo al que amar. Oh amado padre, te pido ante tus ojos divinos que me entregues lo que pido.

13- Odín, el de fiera melena, miro a su hija, viendo como las mil estrellas de la noche se reflejaban, sus cabellos bailaban con la briza nocturna y su suplica manchaba la belleza del cielo nocturno con tristeza. Respondió: Deseas un hijo, pero no un hombre. Amor y lujuria no son lo que deseas, solo deseas amor, el amor de un hijo por su madre. Te daré lo que me pides, pero ese hijo que me pides con tal fervor, será tu destrucción y la de toda tu familia, si un hijo quieres, un hijo tendrás pero el precio tendrás que pagar. Sí quieres a tu hijo, al sur debes ir, vuela, vuela hija mía, vuela hasta que escuches los llantos de no uno, de dos bebes.

20- Luna, la de la hermosa noche, respondió: ¿Me darás dos hijos? Perfecto, el precio no ha de importarme, no me importa mi hermana ni mi gente, para ellos solo soy un monstruo de las tinieblas, un hijo es lo que quiero y dos me darás. Al sur volaré, y criare a esos dos niños, quienes mi ruina tirarán, pero por fin, alguien madre me llamará.

24- Tanto es tu deseo que a tu pueblo olvidas, tu deseo concedo, pero cuando esos niños traigan la ruina a tu reino, tu pasaras la eternidad en las brasas del peor de los infiernos. — Dijo Odín, el de fiera melena.

27- Entonces al sufrimiento me acostumbraré, pues a mis hijos tendré. — Luna, la de la noche hermosa, voló al sur en búsqueda de los dos pequeños que su padre le entrego. Voló y voló hasta que los llantos escuchó, de los cielos descendió con su cabellera nocturna y hermosa y ahí los encontró, dos huargos muertos, un padre y una madre y entre la nieve dos cachorros, uno blanco y otro negro. — Oh, padre, estos son los hijos que me bridas, dos huargos, hijos de la noche, adoradores de la luna. Mis hijos serán y yo su madre seré, al blanco Rómulo le pondré y al negro Remo le llamaré. — Dijo Luna, la de la noche hermosa, mientras en sus brazos a sus hijos tomó y a su hogar los llevó.

35- Celestia, la de cabello arcoíris, miró a su hermana, la cual sostenía dos huargos en sus cascos. — Dos bestias has traído, ¿Por qué hermana? ¿Por qué me traes a estos monstruos?

37- No traigo monstruos, sino bebes, mis hijos, padre me los dio y los cuidaré, Rómulo y Remo se llaman, y tus sobrinos son a partir de hoy. Tía eres y tía serás, pues padre me concedió estos hijos y su voluntad no puedes negar. — Dijo Luna, la de la hermosa noche. — A mis hijos tendré bajo estos muros, sean o no huargos, si aprobarlo no puedes, con odio míralos pero de aquí no los echaras.

42- ¿Padre te los dio? Pues conservarlos puedes, pero no seré su tía, ni serán mis sobrinos, serás su madre pero nunca serán tus hijos pues de tu vientre no han salido. Madre que no da a luz, no es madre, así como el padre que no fecunda a la madre no es padre. Madre te podrán llamar y también te podrán amar, pero nunca serán más que bestias y tú nunca serás más que una simple niñera. — Respondió Celestia, al de cabello arcoíris.

47- Luna, la de la noche hermosa, respondió con lágrimas en sus ojos. — Madre es quien cría, no quien grita, padre es quien cuida, no quien fecunda. Di lo quieras, pero a mis hijos serán desde hoy hasta que el día final llegue.

50- Pues que así sea, pero a tu terquedad no tengo porque escuchar. Si tus bestias algo hacen, responsabilidad no tomaré, tu problema es, y tu problema será.

52- De acuerdo hermana, no serán tus sobrinos, pero si mis hijos. — Dijo Luna, la de la noche hermosa, con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **Canto 2.**

Madre, Remo hace trama. — Dijo Rómulo, blanco como la nieve, junto a su hermano Remo, negro como la ceniza.

2- Luna, la de la noche hermosa, miro a sus hijos con enojo y con voz firme les dijo: Jugar juntos, para ello juntos deben estar, si no pueden jugar el uno con el otro, entonces separarlos debo. Diez años tienen y diez años deben mostrar, hermanos son y juntos y justos deben jugar. — Respondió Luna, la de la noche hermosa.

6- Los huargos, el blanco y el negro, se miraron y como las estrellas y la luna, juntos jugaron ante los ojos de su madre, quien amor les daba y calor les brindaba.

8- Criaturas repugnantes y salvajes. — Decía Celestia, la de cabello arcoíris. — Viven en mi castillo y comen mi comida y mi hermana los protege. ¡Odiosas criaturas! ¡Muertas deberían estar!

11-Bolton, el de armadura brillante, respondió a su señora. — Mi señora, si desea que esas bestias se vayan, una palabra debe decir, mi hoja con vos esta y le servirá hasta que el sol deje de brillar, solo diga y con la vida de dos bestias acabaré y sus pieles le traeré.

14-Una hermosa propuesta, mi padre dio a mi hermana esos niños, y diez años fue su madre, diez años es tiempo suficiente. Llévatelos bajo el manto de la noche, dales muerte y sus pieles tráeme.

17-Oh mi señora, su deseo se cumplirá y su hermana ya fue madre y sus hijos la amaron, es tiempo de que ella sufra lo que sufren las madres, la pérdida del fruto del vientre.

19-Fruto de su vientre no son, fruto de su deseo sí son, fruto de su idiotez. Matadlos.

20- La luna brillaba y dos huargos junto al rio eran acorralados por un semental brillante. — Las bestias mueren, hijos de la luna, su madre les llorará pero no por mucho tiempo, pues su muerte es solo un punto olvidable de la historia. — Dijo Bolton, el de brillante armadura.

23-Como un rayo gris, una figura golpeo al de brillante armadura y su sangre se derramó, pues el metal cayó frente a los colmillos de un huargo adulto. — ¿Quiénes sois vosotros? Dos niños perdidos y dos niños encontrados, tranquilos, a un lugar seguro los llevare, soy Eneas, el de la esperanza creciente, vengan conmigo jóvenes de blanco y negro. — Dijo Eneas, el de la esperanza creciente.

28-¡Hermana! ¡A mis hijos te has llevado y a mis hijos me debes traer! — Gritó Luna, la de la noche hermosa.

30-A tus hijos no me he llevado, a tus hijos se los ha llevado Bolton, el de la armadura brillante, fuiste madre diez años, pero ya se acabó, ahora tu tiempo se agotó, esas bestias en mi castillo ya no rondaran.

33- ¡Niños matas! ¡A tus propios sobrinos! ¡Hermana cruenta, hermana cruel! ¡Que padre castigue tu alma mientras la mía cae al infierno junto a la tuya!

34- A tus amenazas no he de temer, a tu poder tampoco he de temer, no eres más que una niña llorona. Ve a tu cuarto a llorar, tus hijos muertos están y verlos nunca podrás. — Dijo Celestia, la de cabello arcoíris, con crueldad. Luna, la de la noche hermosa, a su torre fue y ahí se quedó, envuelta en llantos.

38-Dos días pasaron, y el cuerpo de Bolton se encontró, con dos cachorros faltantes. Celestia, la de cabello arcoíris, mandó en la búsqueda de los dos cachorros, ocultando la verdad de los ojos de su hermana, pues si esos niños vivos estaban, ella a buscarlos iría.

41- Oh padre, oh padre cruel, ¿Por qué permites que esto pase? Me prometiste hijos e hijos me diste, pero ahora me los quitas. — Dijo Luna, la de la noche hermosa.

43- Mi promesa no he roto. — Dijo Odín, el de fiera melena. — Tus hijos ruina traerán al reino y pocos años faltan para ello, vivos están y vivos los veras, pero solo dentro de diez años más, cuando este reino destruyan para así el suyo forjar, Los huargo mataran a tu pueblo, violaran a las mujeres y esclavizaran a los niños, tal y como se ha hecho con ellos desde el principio de los tiempos, los papeles se invierten y tus hijos son los pilares de ese cambio, al decidir ser madre, este destino quedo sellado. Tus hijos te verán, pero ese día, tu vida perderás.

49- ¿Veré a mis hijos? No me importa mi pueblo, no me importa la esclavitud, no me importa nada, solo con verlos un día me basta.

51-Pues un día los veras y ese día, al infierno del odio entraras.

 **Canto 3.**

Banderas y espadas, garras y colmillos, los huargos quemaban pueblos y tomaban esclavos, las lanzas y cañones no los paraban, su libertad buscaban y sus líderes, Rómulo y Remo se llamaban.

4- A los malvados hemos de matar, y a nuestras cadenas a ellos hemos de poner, hoy los roles se invierten, hoy los huargos ganan. — Grito Rómulo, blanco como la nieve.

6- A este reino hemos de conquistar, a los dioses hemos de derrocar, a los amos hemos de masacrar. — Gritó Remo, negro como la ceniza.

8- Los huargos libertad buscaban y a sus opresores esclavitud brindaban, bajo el mando de Rómulo, blanco como la nieve, y de Remo, negro como la ceniza, ciudades ardieron y miles murieron. Los huargos ganaban y los esclavistas perecían. — Al castillo hemos de llegar, para de este modo nuestra guerra acabar. — Gritó Rómulo, blanco como la nieve a su hermano, quien aulló con furia mientras la ciudad se quemaba a sus pies.

13- Violaciones, masacres, violaciones, masacres, violaciones, masacres, era todo lo que aquel día era. La ciudad de los opresores ardía, y en el castillo, Celestia, la de cabello arcoíris, miraba con miedo su ciudad arder.

16- Mi pueblo sufre; mis mujeres son violadas y mis hombres son masacrados, mis niños apresados y mis tierras arrasadas. ¡Oh padre! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

18-Aquella que causo tu desgracia no he sido yo Celestia, la de cabello arcoíris, sino tu hermana. — Dijo Odín, el de fiera melena. — Tu hermana me pidió hijos, se los di, le dije que esos niños destruirían su reino, no le importó, pero la culpa no recae en ella, recae en ti, pues tú fuiste quien la ignoro y quien la separo de sus hijos, la culpa es de las dos y solo de las dos. — Dijo Odín, desapareciendo.

32- ¡Oh hermana! ¡Mi ruina has traído! ¡Me porté mal contigo, pero tú más idiota has sido! — Dijo Celestia, la de cabello arcoíris.

34- Mi pueblo no ha de importarme, mis hijos si lo han de hacer, no tengo ninguna deuda con tu pueblo, pues lo único que me han dado ha sido tristeza, mi propia hermana me separo de mis hijos y ahora ellos van a darle muerte, moriré hoy, pero no me importa, a mis hijos veré y eso me basta para ser feliz.

38- A tu pueblo masacraste, el mundo recordará esto. Todos nuestros súbditos verán sus cadenas y dirán "Oh, nuestra propia princesa nos vendió por dos bestias"

40- Poco me importa, pues de verlos solo un día mas, feliz poder ser. — Las puertas se abrieron y cientos de huargos entraron, Celestia, la de cabello arcoíris, fue atrapada por las garras de uno. Dos huargos caminaron frente a Luna, la de la noche hermosa, uno era blanco y otro era Negro. — Hijos míos, mi nieve y mi ceniza. — Dijo Luna, la de la noche hermosa.

44- Dulce hija. — Dijo Odín, el de fiera melena dentro de su mente. — Hoy tu antigua vida muere y otra etapa vive, hoy comienza el peor de los infiernos para ti, el odio de tu pueblo y el de tu hermana.

46- ¡Oh, dulce madre! — Dijo la nieve y la ceniza mientras a la luna abrasaban.

Fin.


End file.
